


Bite Me

by theobjectlesson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, drabbley thing, just ridiculous, relationship implied only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobjectlesson/pseuds/theobjectlesson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nico, what in Zeus’s name is that on your face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a guy I saw on the bus. Head-cannon accepted. Sorry Jason.

 

“Nico, what in Zeus’s name is that on your face.”

Nico’s head whips around, hands automatically coming to his mouth, searching.

“What?! What do I have on my face?” 

“That little thing, the metal thing in the corner of your – holy Hera there are two of them.”

Because there are. Two little silver rings, one at each corner of Nico’s bottom lip. With little shiny points at the ends.

Nico catches Jason’s eye and drops his hands to his pockets, a slow smirk spreading on his mouth that just makes the rings glint in the afternoon sun.

“Oh, those? They’re called ‘snakebites’, Jason.” 

Jason’s eyes are flickering between the corners of Nico’s mouth like they can’t keep up.

“Snakebites?”

Nico laughs.

“Yeah, it’s a type of lip piercing where there’s one on each corner of-“

“WHAT ARE THEY DOING ON YOUR FACE?”

Nico rolls his eyes.

“Gods, relax, _mom_. It’s just jewelry.”

Jason huffs, “Jewelry is supposed to be pretty.”

Nico shoots him a look that’s just a little lascivious around the edges. Possible the edges with the snakebites.

“What, you don’t think they make me look pretty, Jason?”

But Jason is reaching towards him, making a grab.

“You take them off right now.”

“What the hell – get off of me, you lunatic.”

“No. They look like staples.”

“What, jealous that I can pull off the staple look and you can’t?” 

“Take them out.” 

“No!”

Nico bats Jason’s hands away and Jason pouts.

“You look ridiculous. How do you even eat?”

Nico laughs, and it’s the kind of deep, true laugh that’s been more common lately. 

“I eat just fine, thanks for your concern.”

Jason tries to glare at him but he can’t stop staring at the metal in his lips. At Camp Jupiter he’d have had those stupid things confiscated so fast… _Greeks_.

“Besides,” Nico says casually, re-ruffling his hair and shooting Jason a wicked smile, “Percy sure likes them.”

Jason’s face flames and he drops his head to his hands to groan. He’s going to rip that obnoxious blue Mohawk right off Percy’s head… Except Nico is nearly dying of laughter and his smirk is split into a broad, sunny smile, so maybe not.

 

_fin_


End file.
